rise of the guardians: my own story
by newzealand gurl
Summary: srry i had 2 change the title!


**Rise of the guardians 2**

**_Meeting the elementals..._**

_**this story is about how jack frost met his true love when he was still human. When he died, she was so heartbroken that she returned to her home with the elementals. But what will happen when the guardians decide to take jack to meet them? Will they be able to stay together? Or will pitch rise again and try to hurt her? I DO NOT OWN ROTG OR ANY SONGS I USE! ONLY MY OC!**_

**OC description**

**Name: Mara  
**

**Age: 317  
**

**Element: Fire**

**Personality: Feisty, stubborn, sassy but can be passionate and gentle.**

**Eye and hair color: Curly, black hair and red, amber flecked eyes.  
**

**Interests****:**** Listening to music, singing, playing electric guitar and piano. and painting.**

**Element hazards: Because her element is the element of destruction, whenever she gets angry, she loses control and goes crazy. only jack can calm her down.**

**weapons: ****Sais**

**family: Marco (older brother)  
**

**crush: jack frost...  
**

**_Chapter 1: The dreams_**

_jack frost's P.O.V_

_I was walking through the trees, picking strawberries from their bushes and placed them in my basket, for our supper tonight. But as I reached for a very ripe one, I heard a voice ring clearly through the trees, singing a song that I found... enlightening. I turned around and began running towards the voice. When I finally reached the sound, I found myself in the meadow, just in front of our house. With the sun setting, it looked stunning. But I noticed a slender silhouette, in the light of the sunset, and as I approached it, I could hear that she was the one singing._

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from all harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from all harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you"_

_I sighed a lot louder, than I would have wanted. The girl stiffened, then turned to face me, while her loose, curly black hair, swayed in the breeze. My face blushed as I studied her appearance. She had smooth olive skin and wore a deep burgundy colored dress, and a deep brown cloak fluttering on her shoulders. She blushed, her face turning pure red, when she saw me, and stepped towards me. "H-Hello my name is Mara .." She muttered, looking away. I looked at her, and smiled. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" She looked at me and shook her head. That made my smile into a HUGE grin. "Well, you can come and stay with my family. It'll be alright with my mother I swear." I added, when she tensed. I held my hand out to her, and she took it gratefully, after she smiled sweetly at me. We walked away to my house, hand in hand. _

I sat up sweating, looking around wildly. All of the other guardians, looked at me worriedly, even Bunnymund. "Jack, are you alright?" Toothiana AKA Tooth, asked me, gripping my arm gently. I sighed, and answered, with a question, looking at her and Sandman AKA Sandy. "I had a dream about her again, didn't I?" Tooth and Sandy smiled at me sadly, and nodded. Ruffling my hair, my eyes filled with tears, as I thought about Mara. From what I remember about her, she was kind, sweet and could be stubborn sometimes, but that made me love her even more. We were going to have an amazing day, but then I died, on that same day. "Um.. Jack? I think I know this gurl.." My eyes widened, as my head shot up to stare at North, the guardian of wonder, in surprise. "W-What?! And you never told me!?" I shouted, jumping up and glared at him, as he held his hands up defensively. "L-Look, I know that you are getting upset about this, but I have only just recognized her, alright?" He asked nervously, looking at my staff. I just glared at him, and then growled out, "Who is she then?" North looked at me then answered my question. "She is Mara, the elemental of fire."

"Alright jack, you have to be very polite OK? The male elementals will not tolerate rudeness, but you don't have to worry about the girls. They won't mind." Tooth nagged, as I got ready to meet them, as North drove the sleigh. I sighed, and ruffled my hair, before looking at her. "I will remember, OK Tooth? It's just... I'm going to see my old girlfriend after all of these years, and I-I'm nervous." I added, blushing. She smiled at me, her feathers waving in the wind. Placing her hand on my shoulder, she gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry jack. I'm sure she'll be overjoyed to see you. Oh and by the way, she plays the electric guitar, and piano, now." She added, with a mischievous glint in her eyes, as I gaped at her. "Plus, she's really good at it too." Smiling, I thought about Mara's beautiful voice. "She used to always used to sing to my sister, to help her go to sleep at night." But as I finished, we suddenly stopped in front of a HUGE palace, set into the side of a mountain, next to a GIGANTIC waterfall. Gaping at my surroundings, I stepped out of the sleigh and just stared ahead, when I heard a deep voice call out, "Ah, so you've arrived. I must say Toothiana you look ravishing today." I turned to see a young man, probably in his twenties, stepped forward taking Tooth's hands in his own. Studying him, I figured that he was related to Mara in some way, because they looked **_exactly_ **alike. He had short, black curly hair and the same olive skin. The only difference, was that he had deep emerald eyes, and he preferred to wear green. But his eyes had the same amber flecks like hers. He wore dark green skinny jeans, and a light green t-shirt, with a earth cracks design. Tooth's face turned a deep red when she looked at him, and smiled shyly. "I-It's good to see you too, Marco." She stammered, looking away. He turned to bunnymund, a big grin on his face. "Bunny! It's good to see you!" He laughed, holding his hand out. Bunny, had the same grin, and shook his hand vigorously. "It's good to see you too Marco!" He and Marco hugged, laughing loudly. "North, it's great to see you too! How's the Christmas preparations going? I'm sure Mara and Maya, will be happy with their gifts?" He added, impishly. North chuckled and nodded, shaking his hand. When he turned to me, he smiled happily, and embraced me, to my surprise. "So this is the famous jack frost. My sister told me all about you. She was really upset when you died." He added sadly, and I felt guilt build up in my gut, as I looked at him. "W-What did she do after I died?" I asked him, tears building in my eyes. He smiled sadly, before gripping my shoulder softly. "She was devastated. It was like she was broken. She went back to normal a few weeks after, but she never got over it completely." I felt the tears slip from my eyes, thinking about the pain I must have caused Mara. Wiping them away, I looked at Marco. "I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused Mara. I'll apologize as soon as I see her." I apologized, sincerely. Marco grinned happily, and was about to say something, but became interuppted by a soft voice, singing accompanied by the gentle sound of a grand piano.

_"You´re better then the best_  
_I´m lucky just to linger in your life_  
_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me_  
_Lets me know that it´s OK yeah it´s __OK_  
_And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed _  
_Sing like a bird_  
_Dizzy in my head _  
_Spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold _  
_Buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh you make me smile_

_Even when you´re gone_  
_Somehow you come along_  
_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_  
_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of _  
_bed sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold _  
_buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh you make me smile_

_Don´t know how I lived without you_  
_Cuz everytime that I get around you_  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
_You make me smile_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold _  
_buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed _  
_sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head _  
_spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold _  
_buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh you make me smile_  
_Ohh you make me smile_  
_Ohh you make me smile" _

I just stood there, enchanted by the music. Then, I dashed inside the palace, leaving everyone behind. "Where is she, where is she?!" I thought wildly, pushing a random door open, and froze. Because right in front of me, was a surprised and beautiful girl, who I wish I never forgot. "Mara." I whispered.

_**hahahaha! cliff hanger! But don't worry I will update soon. thnks for waiting!**_


End file.
